Card edge connectors may be used to hold electrical modules such as Dual In-Line Memory Modules and to electrically couple such modules to a bus. A vertical card edge connector holds an electrical module in a vertical position. Vertical card edge connectors are unsuitable for some small form factor applications because the total height of the connector/module combination exceeds the applications' specifications. An angled card connector may be used to reduce the height of the connector/module combination. For a given electrical module, a height of a connector/module combination will be less if an angled card edge connector is used than if a vertical card edge connector is used.
The electrical coupling that is provided by a conventional card edge connector may be inadequate for some applications. For example, the coupling between a bus and an electrical module might not provide suitable signal integrity at high bus speeds, thereby limiting the maximum speed at which the bus should operate. The signal integrity provided by the coupling may also limit the number of electrical modules that can be effectively supported by the bus.